I Object
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: I took a deep breath and walked through the door of the church hoping for the best. "I object"...  101 forum. Rated T for sex implications.


_**I Object**_

_**Summary: I took a deep breath and walked through the door of the church hoping for the best. "I object" 101 forum.**_

_**Prompt 56 Marriage.**_

This cannot be happening. Oh my god it is happening. I was actually staring down at my worst nightmare. The one thing in the whole world that I wished I would never see in my life. I screamed and threw it on the floor before stopping and picking it back up. Maybe there is a hidden message in it. Maybe this is one of his brothers lame jokes. I looked at it again and my hope vanished. Shane couldn't create such a masterpiece of perfection just for a prank. He can barley staple two pieces of paper together. I sighed again and knew my life was over. The reason for my sudden horrific ending. A Wedding invite, but not just any invite, a invite to the love of my life (and ex boyfriends)wedding. He was getting married. To _her._ Her being Dana Hamilton. I screamed again but was interrupted by the door opening to reveal my best friend Mitchie.

"I guess you got it then?" she whispered and I nodded.

"Sorry we didn't give it to you sooner. We assumed it would be better to deliver it a week before the actual wedding so you don't try anything to ruin it. It was all Shane's idea. I personally think Nate would be so much better off with you than Dana. Trust me honey I went on a double date with Shane, Nate and her and it ended in disaster" Mitchie rambled on then stopped.

"He's marrying her next week?" I asked and Mitchie just nodded and walked over to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Well at least you got an invite I mean after the break up you had I wasn't surprised when Dana didn't want Nate to invite you" she said and I froze.

"She didn't want me to come?" I asked and Mitchie nodded.

"No, her and Nate got into this huge argument about how its not normal to invite your ex to your wedding in case she tries something. Then Nate went on to saying that even though you split up you are still best friends" she explained and I slumped onto the sofa.

"This stinks" I cried and Mitchie sat next to me and gave me another hug.

"I know honey but think of it this way. You love him and want him to be happy right?" I nodded and I felt Mitchie tense. I looked up to see her face in a guilty expression. "Caity I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this. You love him and well I still think he loves you. I personally think he is going through with this to get over you" she said and I laughed slightly.

"Mitch, he is marrying her that's not something people tend to joke about." I said firmly and Mitchie got up off the sofa and stood in front of me.

"Object"

"What?"

"You heard me. Tomorrow come to the wedding and object and see if he still loves you. Its perfect" she said smiling her Mitchie smile. I shook my head.

"If he still loved me he wouldn't have proposed to Dana" I explained in a 'duh' tone. Mitchie sighed and walked over to the door.

"Well at least think about it. I need to go now, have a dress rehearsal to attend to. You know with me being a bridesmaid and all. I'll see you tomorrow ok" she said and walked out of the door. I waited until the sound of her high heels clicking on the cemented floor had faded before locking the door and running to my bedroom and crying myself to sleep.

**Nate.**

I stared at the decorated church and sighed. Everything was perfect for the wedding. I had the perfect best man, the perfect setting and the perfect venue for the reception. The only thing missing was the perfect bride. Most people would probable gasp at me saying this now, a week before my wedding but the thing is I have been feeling like this for a while now. Actually ever since I asked Dana to marry me I knew it was a mistake. I was in love with my ex girlfriend Caitlyn Gellar and still am as a matter of fact. I walked up the aisle and out the glass doors and into the main street. It was raining and I pulled my hood up and called for a cab.

I told the cab guy where to take me and I sat back and closed my eyes. Was I really doing the right thing? Was I taking the right path? I took a deep breath as the cab stopped and the man announced the arrival. I gave him the money and pulled my hood up again before stepping out into the rain. The cab drove away and I turned around and walked into the apartment building. I shook my hair out and walked up the steps to the 3rd floor and across the hallway to apartment 14. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

**Caitlyn**

_**Ding dong.**_

I was startled awake by the door ringing. Urgh. What time is it? I looked at the clock 6:30 pm. Oh well its not late enough to be mad at whoever was at the door. I shoved my hair in a ponytail and walked through the hall and opened the door. I almost fainted as I saw who was at the door.

"_Nate_!" I announced in a small voice but I still sounded shocked. He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath.

"Yeah its me Caity, can I come in I want to talk to you" he said in a casual but nervous tone. I opened the door wider for him to walk through into the living room. "Thanks"

"Ok what's up. Why are you here. You have a wedding rehearsal to be attending _then_ its supposed to be your stag do what gives?" I blurted out and he sighed.

"Caitlyn sit down" he ordered and I obeyed. I sat opposite him on the sofa and he sat on the chair. "Ok listen. I need to get a lot off my chest here so I don't want you to interrupt me until I'm done ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure" and he breathed in.

"Ok. I never wanted us to break up. The truth is the argument we got into was over the most stupid thing and I can believe we ended because of it. I cant even remember how it started. Anyway when we broke up I was heartbroken and the only way I tried to get over you was by dating someone else. So I hooked up with Dana and one thing led to another and boom were engaged. But Caity the truth is I don't want to marry her I never did because I am still madly in love with you." he stopped and breathed in again and looked at my expression which was shocked. "So the reason I am here is to say that I love you Caitlyn. I love you so much."

My face must have been a sight to see because I knew I was feeling a lot of different emotions right now. Happy, overwhelmed, ecstatic that he still loved me but on the other hand angry, pissed and annoyed that he waited until a week before his wedding to tell me. But the only thing I could think of to do was the worst possible thing _to _do. I stood up and walked over to him and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. I knew immediately that everything he said there was true and I kissed him.

He kissed me back immediately with no hesitation and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood up and picked me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. Not once breaking the kiss he pulled my top up and threw it onto the floor of my apartment. I knew this was wrong but he was getting married in a week and I wanted to have him one more time before he was gone forever. We broke the kiss for air and I pulled off his hoody and unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed me again and carried me to my room and we fell on my bed. I pulled off his trousers and he tugged off the mini skirt I was wearing. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as he unclasped my bra. I kissed him fiercely as he pulled off my pants and I pulled off his boxers.

I sighed against Nate's chest afterwards as he played with my hair and I ran my fingers gently up and down his chest and abs making him shiver. He was always so ticklish. He kept whispering how much he loved me and I believed him but I knew that it didn't mean anything as I knew he couldn't back out of his wedding. He looked up at me and I frowned.

"What is it?" I whispered and he smiled.

"Object" he stated and I choked on my breath. I propped myself up on my elbow and stared at him.

"Are you serious? You want me to embarrass myself?" I joked. The truth was I was more than welcome to barge into the church and object the marriage, now that I knew the truth.

"Your more worried about your reputation than our future?" he whispered and I laughed.

"Hon I was kidding. If you want me to I will" I said and he smiled widely.

"Yes! I want you to" he said and I smiled before kissing him again. We lay back into out positions and stayed like that for about 20 minutes.

We were brought out of our trance with the door ringing.

"Caitlyn? Open the door its Mitchie I want to ask you something" Mitchie called and I panicked.

I jumped up and pulled my nightgown on as Nate shoved on his clothes on and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" I whisper yelled and he climbed up and blew me a kiss, whispered I love you and jumped. I ran to the window to see him dusting off and rushing over the wall and into the street. I opened my bedroom door and then the front door to reveal a distressed Mitchie.

"What were you doing Caitlyn?" she asked and I froze.

"Oh I was in the bathroom sorry" I came up with the excuse and she walked in and sat on the sofa.

"Nate didn't show up for the dress rehearsal and Shane and Jason cant get a hold of his cell. Have you heard from him?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, but he sent us a text asking how I was but that was it" I said and she ran a hand through her hair. Then her phone went off.

"Hello?…Oh thank god!…where was he?…oh well that explains the not answering the cell problem then…right ok…I went to ask Caitlyn if she seen him…ok Shane I wont be long…I love you too…bye" she hung up and smiled sympathetically. "Sorry I woke you up babe. I'll see you tomorrow kay?" she said and I nodded before closing the door and locking it and heading back to bed.

_**A week later - At the wedding**_

**Mitchie**

"Shane sit up straight this is a wedding not a funeral you idiot!" I yelled at my fiancé.

"Come on Mitch he's my brother" he whined and I glared at him and he immediately sat up.

"And you're his best man" I said and Shane walked over to me.

"Is Caity coming?" he whispered making sure Dana's friends didn't hear.

"As far as I know she is why?" I asked curiously.

"I want her to come, I know I didn't admit it but I hope she objects later. Come on its obvious Nate still loves her" he whispered really quietly.

"Yeah I know and I hope she does too but I'm a little nervous." I admitted and Shane hugged me tight. Jason walked in at that moment and said he was to walk up to the alter. I kissed him goodbye and fixed my dress and hair. Dana's maid of honour announced that the flower girl was to walk down the aisle first followed by me, Hayley, herself then the bride with her father. We were to walk slow but not too slow and look elegant. I rolled my eyes at the fact that everything had to be so perfect but went along with it. The flower girl walked through and I followed behind along to some fancy classical music. I saw Shane smirk at my attempt to be elegant and couldn't be more happy when I reached the end. Nate shot me a apologising look then looked up the aisle to see Dana walk down in the gorgeous gown. I noticed Nate didn't look very in love with his soon to be bride and I smiled to myself. I zoned out after that until I heard the door open with and bang and everyone gasped.

"I object"

**Caitlyn**

I stood outside the church and walked in and walked through the glass doors. I saw Mitchie looking dazed, Shane yawning every 2 minutes and Nate looking bored as Dana smiled and acted all amazing.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Nathaniel Gray and Dana Hamilton." The priest began and Dana took Nate's hand in hers and whispered something into his ear. I could feel the jealousy building up in my veins as he sent her an awkward smile.

"If anyone in the audience has any reason for these two not to be bonded please speak now or forever hold your piece." I gulped as the church echoed in silence. I knew this was my time to act. I took a deep breath and walked through the door of the church hoping for the best.

"I object" gasps echoed through the hall and Dana looked as though the world has ended. Her face was in horror. I watched Shane smile at Mitchie and Nate looked straight at me and gave me a small smile. "Nate don't do this" I said a little quieter.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Dana screamed and stormed down the aisle with Nate, Mitchie and Shane close on her heels. "Are you insane! I have worked my arse off for months getting ready for this wedding only for you to walk in and ruin it? No way" I glared at her.

"No Dana you haven't worked your arse off. Your Fiancé, maid of honour, Mitchie and Shane have worked their arse off to make sure you have the perfect wedding so don't you dare stand there and take all the credit!" I shouted at her and she slapped me.

"How the hell do you know they did everything!" she screeched and I slapped her back.

"Because if you haven't realised. Mitchie is my best friend and Shane is her fiancé!" I shouted and she was about to hit me again when Nate pulled her back and to the corner. Mitchie gave me a hug and I burst out in tears. Shane rubbed my back and I looked at Dana and Nate. Dana was crying and Nate was comforting her. I groaned and pulled out of Mitchie's embrace and walked to the exit knowing it was a bad idea but before I could walk any further I got a nauseous feeling in my stomach and I vomited all over the floor. Everyone gasped and I was accompanied with Shane and Mitchie in seconds.

"Caity are you ok?" Shane asked as Mitchie found a bucket.

"Yeah, I'm fine" but I wasn't I vomited into the bucket Mitchie gave me again and soon Nate was there.

"What happened?" he asked sounding worried.

"Nothing she was walking up the aisle then she was sick" Mitchie explained and Nate bent down in front of me.

"Caity do you still feel nauseous?" I nodded and he rubbed my back as I vomited again. "Is there a doctor here?" he asked and a man stood up.

"I am, I may be able to tell what's wrong. Just let me get my kit from the car" he rushed outside and returned soon and I was told to sit in an available seat. He checked all the basics and asked my to take a urine sample. I obliged and returned with it. "Ok, it looks like a fever but I'll get this checked out and Miss I'm sorry to offend you if there is any chance you could be pregnant please take a test" I nodded not caring at all I just wanted to go home to my bed and sleep this feeling away. Mitchie and Shane apologised to the guests and drove me home.

**A week later**

I stared at the little stick that shone blue and screamed. Mitchie ran through and I showed her the stick and she screamed along with me. The day after the dreaded wedding I told Mitchie _everything _and I mean everything and she agreed with me and now I was staring at a pregnancy test that was glowing positive.

"You pregnant. With Nate's baby oh my god" she exclaimed and I went sad.

"Yeah, Nate. Mitch?"

"What is it?"

"Did he marry Dana?" I asked dreading her answer.

"No, didn't I tell you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Whoops sorry babe. No he didn't but he went away with his parents. He should be back today" she explained and I smiled inside before tossing the test in the trash. I was about to make dinner when the doorbell rang. I groaned and got up. I opened the door and saw Nate.

"Hey Caitlyn" he whispered and I smiled.

"Come in. Mitchie's here too" I said and he walked in and smiled at Mitchie.

"Enjoy your vacation Nate?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nah it was rather boring actually"

"Oh well, Caitlyn I need to go Shane wants to discuss the wedding cake" she said and I hugged her goodbye and watch her leave.

"So did you find out what was wrong with you?" he asked and I froze.

"Uh yeah. I'm uh pregnant" I stated wanting it out in the open.

"Oh really? Who's the father?" I swear he looked hurt and jealous so I laughed and whispered.

"You"

His face lit up and he kissed me passionately and I kissed him back then he pulled away.

"Marry me Caitlyn?" he asked and I just nodded and he pulled out a fancy engagement ring and he placed it on my third finger. I kissed him again then pulled away.

"I promise you that this wedding wont be perfect" I whispered and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
